


adventure

by cyphermellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in Haikyuu's last arc in manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphermellow/pseuds/cyphermellow
Summary: Up for a little adventure with your favorite setter? - He certainly is.I do not own Haikyuu. It belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	adventure

**warnings: sexual themes up ahead and spoilers for haikyuu's manga last arc.**

"... _be_..."

" _abe_..."

" ** _BABE_**!" The booming voice coming from her best friend's mouth woke up the younger brunette from the deep slumber she had fallen in during their car trip to Sendai. "Gomen." She apologizes when she notices her friend's startled expression. "We're here, hun."

At her friend's words, Tatiana finally allows her eyes to gently adjust to the sight before them. The pair of friends had traveled all the way from Tokyo, through the early hours of the day, just so they could be here for the match that was about to start in an hour or so. Traffic had been kind enough to the pair as they navigated through the familiar streets of the Miyagi Prefecture, something Tatiana was quite thankful for, especially due to her predisposition to get sick during car rides.

However, having slept through most of the ride had also aided towards her predisposition with that dilemma, thankfully. Yet, she still felt somewhat sleepy, and the position she had been forced to rest, didn't make it better but all those things would soon be forgotten.

Stepping out of the car, she proceeded to stretch her rather sore limbs above her head as her eyes took in the crowd gathered outside the Kamei Arena Sendai; a rather quite big majority of the fans were eating junk food while chatting away with their friends; some of them were even taking photos as they sported the colors from their favorite teams.

The mood was definitely up to be good for game day.

A silent buzzing from her phone against her backside brought her attention down to a newly received text.

_You here yet?_

Were his first words and she found herself smiling, biting her lip as she held the smile from breaking through her features even more, as if it was possible.

_Cause Bokkun just ran away from here like the devil was chasing after him._

_Yeah, just got off the car._

_Come to the locker room._

And with those words alone, in the form of a text, she could already feel her body buzzing with anticipation of what would be waiting for her.

Tatiana glances back and towards her best friend, Anna, catching her deep into conversation with— what she's sure to be— her boyfriend. The smile on her friend's face filled her with joy, after all, she had never seen her friend be this kind of happy before, not until she met—

"BAAAAAAAAAABYYYYYYYY!" Both girls turn their faces up in surprise at the shout of the athlete making his way down through the stairs and taking the older brunette into his arms. Tatiana just watches in hidden amusement how the owl looking wing spiker took the girl in his muscular arms and lifted her up with ease, if she might add, as he wore the biggest and dorkiest smile she has ever seen in someone.

"Bo— _Kou_! Put me down!" Anna yelped in embarrassment. "People are watching!" Tatiana leans forward against the car hood, watching with amusement her friend's cheeks turn redder by the minute at Kōtarō Bokuto's openly wide public display of affection.

"Hey, Bokuto." Tatiana greets the man with golden eyes as he glances back and towards her direction, greeting her back, with the same kind of enthusiasm he had for his girl. After all, he was that kind of person. Full of energy. "Not that I want to interrupt your lovey-dovey time, but do you mind guiding me to the locker rooms?"

* * *

As the trio made their way through the crowds of people, Bokuto couldn't help himself from gathering the attention from fans and media as they starred in awe at the way, this clueless idiot, was so casually carrying his girlfriend around in his arms, without a worry in the world. And of course, missing the way her best friend's embarrassment was only growing up by the minute.

Yet, Tatiana found it endearing to say the least.

The game was still a few good minutes away from starting, giving the players some time to cool off, meaning that as soon as Tatiana was dropped off in front of the MSBY Black Jackals' room; Bokuto wasted no time in guiding his girlfriend off into an unknown destination, her face turning redder by the second when he started to whisper, what she's sure to be nothing but sweet words into her ear.

Tatiana had only shaken her head with a smile, dismissing her dumb friends before she knocked on the door, once. The door busting open, after a few seconds, leaving her with nothing but a few moments to recover from the shock before she was pulled inside the room, her chest, one second later, colliding with that of—

"I missed ya, doll." The thickness of his accent shoot a delicious chill to run down her back as he leans down to whisper in her ear further nothings, his hands managing to cage her between the sturdiness of his body and the door behind her, a door which she's sure she heard the lock of it set into place. Her senses are deprived from thinking of anything else other than him as his fingers begin to tease the skin from underneath her shirt, that supple skin of her breasts from underneath her bra as her body warms up with the touch of—

" _Tsumu_..." She moans his nickname in a prayer for more and the 23 year old setter can't help but find her reactions quite... _lovely_ , like the way in which she closes her eyes upon the contact of his tongue against her neck, or the way she clings onto his uniform shirt before he discards the piece away; he enjoys every second of it, the warmness, the pleasure, the ragged breaths leaving her lips as he devours her completely. He, in fact, longs for it.

"You certainly be lookin' like a snack, baby, aren't ya?" He smirks, looking down onto the mess of a woman in between his arms. The way her chest rises up and down against his own certainly drives him wild, and so, without a second thought he commands her down onto her knees; Tatiana obeys him at once, wasting no time as she rapidly pushes down his trousers to free his pulsating cock into her eager hands, the warmness of her touch makes him hiss at the satisfaction of feeling her touch after being apart for so long.

"Goddamn, baby..." He chuckles loudly when her tongue swallows him deep into her throat. "That's good, fuckin' hell, _doll_..." He sighs deeply. "Look at ya, suckin' dick **_so_** good..." The setter's eyes zoned in on her ebony ones; eyes which were looking up at him with such delight of the treat she was being fed with.

"Tell me, doll... tell me whose cock is makin' ya feel so good, huh?" His words come accompanied with a thrust of his hips against her throat as he fucks the entrance to his liking—slowly, deeply, _sensually—_ bringing tears into the eyes of the woman in her knees as she feels the tip of his cock reach deeper into her throat.

"Such a pretty little thing, won'tcha say?"

Tatiana is helpless against Atsumu's words of praise as she pulls his cock out from the warmness of her mouth, licking the underside of it, tongue lapping into the veins of his skin before going down to suck into his balls, playing with the tender flesh in between her manicured fingers, making him breathe out deeply as he finds some kind of willpower available to him not to fuck her into oblivion because, well shit, they have a game to win soon.

And because she's good at what she does, she knows exactly where and how to touch his body in a way that has him turning putty into her hands.

"I'm cummin', doll. Make sure to drink it all for me, alright?" And as if every word leaving his lips was an order, she does as she's told to, and drinks him whole, completely; with the setter only able to groan lewdly at the sensation of her warm mouth enveloping him.

He allows her jaw to relax when he takes a step back, his eyes becoming only mere onlookers of the show she puts on for him as her lips glisten with the remains of his seed, moments before her tongue is lapping the excess away from them. Her actions are insanely attractive and seductive on their own, that it has Atsumu's mind going blank, except for the sole desire of fucking this girl's brains raw against his mattress.

_But the clock's ticking._

"Come here, doll." He helps her off from the ground and into his lap, as he sits down on the bench, leaning back against the wall of _his_ locker space. Her smile only grows wider as her eyes take in the plaque over it with his name engraved in it.

"Miya Atsumu..." She chuckles softly as she straddles his waist, oblivious to the eyes of the man below her, taking with pride the admiration she holds in her eyes for him. Her hips grinding down, slowly, against his growing erection.

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" He asks with a smirk on his lips against her throat.

"Has a nice ring to it." Tatiana agrees, fingers sinking deep into the locks of blonde as he kisses the sensitive of her neck, lips moving upwards to the spot right below her ear, teeth teasing the skin as they induce a line of soft, needy sighs to leave her lips.

"Does it now?" Atsumu murmurs softly as his fingers press with intent on the skin of her hips when he feels the fabric of her underwear against his cock when she starts grinding her hips down against him, intention clear in her actions.

"But with the way you're playin' though..." He chuckles. "I feel my name would sound even prettier comin' out from those sweet lips of yours, eh?"

Before Tatiana can even answer his words, she's gasping for air at the roughness of his palms as they squeeze her breasts, fingertips playing with the nipples over the fabric of her bra. Atsumu pulls her shirt up, just above her breasts, as he admires the beautiful round tits of Tatiana that have become constricted, in between the fabric of her bra, as he exposes them down and below her nipples—as an offer— up for his enjoyment.

"A—Atsumu..." His eyes darken at her coy behavior, he licks his lips at the expectations of her taste in his tongue and before she can recover some of her usual behavior, he drives his tongue out to suck the sensitive flesh of her breasts, tongue playing out against her nipples, lips savoring her skin, bruises already forming against her usually smooth skin thanks to his treatment.

She's lost in the pleasure he's giving her that she fails to notice one of Atsumu's hands leave her hips, and descends downwards to her soaking underwear, she only manages to notice his actions after his fingers are toying with the ruined material in between his fingers.

" _Ah_..." She breathes out loudly when he takes one nipple in between his teeth. "Fuck, Tsumu... please..." She begs, in that voice of hers that has him desperate to hear more.

"Shh..." He coos. "Don'tcha worry, doll. I'm takin' good care of ya today. First..." He trails off. "...A present." His words come to a conclusion as he presents her with a toy in between his fingers.

Tatiana immediately sobers up. "No. No, no. No." She's outraged. "You're not expecting me to wear that...! _Atsumu_..." Tatiana pales as the grin on the older Miya twin grows wider.

"I wanna play, baby." He smirks, those eyes of his boring holes into her resolve. "Can't I do that with my girl?"

_Fuck._

And it only takes those words from him, with that deep voice of his, for Tatiana's resolve to melt into the ground. Finding herself a couple of minutes later with that... _thing_ inside of her while Atsumu plays her body to his own tune from behind. They have switched positions, at Atsumu's request, so she was now lying back against his chest, with one of his arms wrapping itself around her waist, while the pad of his finger reaches down, and into the inside of her underwear, for that small button of pleasure that leads her pleasure into insanity.

She's moaning at the contact Atsumu grants her with, as he continues to deliver small kisses on her shoulder, while the blonde twin basks in the way her body trembles with every touch of his fingers, basking in the way she mewls out his name as she asks to be driven into her high only to have him, purposely, turn his movements into one slow, torturous dance; because just when she's clearly asking for more, just when she's clearly _wanting_ more, he doesn't abide to her wishes, instead, the needier she becomes, the more she begs for him to touch her, the less he does.

Miya Atsumu can't help himself from smirking at the frustrated state, the brunette in his arms is in, or the way she bites her lip as he drags her close to the edge only to deny her of any proper release, once again.

He, himself, wants nothing more than to properly fuck her brains out but he can't allow himself to do that, at least not yet.

"Feelin' frustrated, _love_?" He asks with amusement, already knowing the answer to that question, but she, wanting nothing more to tell him to fuck off finds her words dying in between her lips as a small vibration erupts from inside of her cunt, making her world go white at the sudden pleasure running through her body.

"Can't quite hear that, baby..." He teases, fingers toying with the controls of the toy to his liking. Tatiana's clinging to his arm, nails digging into his skin as her hips move down on her own, chasing for the release she has been denied of for long enough.

_She's close. She could finally..._

Atsumu's fingers play once again with her nub, the moans slipping off from her lips are nothing but praises into the setter's ears. She's so close and the way he speaks to her, as he whispers her name, as he asks her if she's close as he sucks the sensitive and bruised skin of her neck has her seeing stars— _God, she's so fucking close, she's finally going to—_

But her pleasure is abruptly and annoyingly cut short the moment his hand stops, the little toy inside of her stopping his wild movements as well. She had been taken over to the edge of the cascade and not allowed to free fall into her sweet release, she could touch herself, ignore Atsumu, she could but, Atsumu's body is relaxed behind hers as he leans down to whisper in her ear. "We are playin' doll, remember?"

" _Miya_..." Lately, she only ever uses his last name if she was really _really_ mad. "Don't you dare do this shit to me." This was one of those times.

"Get dressed. I gotta win a game." He commands with that sweet, honey voice of his as it sends a delicious chill to run down her back, her skin spurting goosebumps from the way his words sink deep with meaning. Immediately shutting down every single complain she might've had against the setter. "Oh," he chirps in with a smile. "And if you go ahead and try to touch that pretty little pussy of yours without my consent... I'm punishin' ya for it, got it?"

* * *

Miya Atsumu. Starting setter for the MSBY Black Jackals and, as once proclaimed by Bokuto, his best friend— something the younger player wasn't that contempt with— Yet, he couldn't find himself to be angry at his teammate since his presence had led him to her. To meeting the vixen, whose eyes were sternly watching his every move as he prepared for his match against the Schweiden Adlers.

He wants to desperately laugh at how much he can feel the hatred coming off from the brunette in the crowd. But he needed to focus. He wanted to mess with her even further, but he needed to focus his attention on the court for now. As the match began, he felt oddly relaxed after toying with her body, after all, Tatiana-chan was always a good stress reliever for him. Still, he was surprised at how confident he felt, despite only coming once, despite not fucking her brains out as he desired, but there was time...

_For now... First things first... Let's make sure we say a proper hello to the Adlers._

* * *

The brunette's cheeks were still flushed in red from the after effects of having Atsumu's touch after so long, but she was also feeling incredibly frustrated at the lack of release she had been denied from the blonde asshole currently dominating the court. She and Atsumu were not suited together as a couple, they both knew that, their personalities just weren't that good of a match to be together as anything else than fuck buddies, and they settled for that, because _holy shit_ — Sex with Atsumu was just **_that_** good. So, on days like this, where she could accompany her best friend to watch the team play, she wasted no time to tangle herself with the blonde setter.

Atsumu and Tatiana had met during a drinking party after a game won by the Jackals a few months ago, Bokuto had invited his girlfriend to come along, but she had refused since she was spending time with her best friend; but Bokuto insisted, rather cheerfully, that both of them should come along either way. Once there, she watched the players stare in awe at them, cheers and whistles, were shout in Bokuto's direction since he was the only one with a girlfriend, after their captain, Meian, of course.

A couple of drinks here and there and thanks to Hinata's— the newest wing spiker— easy going attitude, Tatiana soon felt quite at ease with the rest of the team. She was having a good time overall, something she usually didn't during those kinds of events, since she always felt left out, but her best friend was still by her side, she was still ever so conscious of her presence and worried for her, as she had done so since they first met.

She had been enjoying herself, completely unaware of the blonde setter stare on her body, or the way her rosy cheeks rose something deep inside of him; and how, wasting no time, he proceeded to make his move towards her, striking up a conversation with her, getting her going about what she liked, admiring every little detail and finding himself, drunk on more than just the alcohol running through his system.

"You okay there, hun?" Anna, her best friend, asks her when she takes notice of her friend's behavior. At Tatiana's rapid dismissal, she chuckles lowly before boldly asking... "How was Miya?"

A shiver runs down the brunette's back as she looks back at her best friend, and at her silence she continues. "That good, huh?"

"Oh, shut it. That asshole I swear..."

"And yet, you come back every time."

"One of these days," Tatiana grumbles. "I'm going to get me a good man and no longer depend on Miya's trashy attitude."

"Miya has never mistreated you."

"DENIAL IS A FORM OF BEING MISTREATED!" She whispers loudly in hatred; and her friend can't do nothing but laugh softly at her friend's words.

Although Tatiana wants to focus his attention on Atsumu's hardworking moves, it's hard to do so with the feeling of a certain foreign object still messing with her from within her insides at her every move, she wanted to pull that shit out from her, but the idea of Atsumu withholding himself from fucking her up against his bed after getting her all hot and bothered in the locker room still played in the back of her head as a possible scenario. So she didn't dare to—

_-Click-_

_No..._

_No. Fucking. Way._

_That fucking rotten asshole!_

Her body freezes up at the sudden rush of electricity running through her body, the familiar feeling she had felt back in the locker room after Atsumu had started playing with that damned...

The setter's eyes were trying to capture her attention as he took a small break during sets, drinking some water as his eyes swallowed her body whole; she seemed to be quite relaxed, and for some reason that ticked him off. He was slightly disrupted from his trance when Bokkun called loudly for his girlfriend's attention, which in turn gained him, _her_ attention, finally.

She scoffed, turning his eyes away, pretending not to be affected by his presence, until the buzzing became stronger and she had no option but to look back at the blonde, eyes glaring holes into his body, and her hostility making him feel all sorts of excitement. Tatiana could do nothing but curse at the bastard who was merely enjoying her visible reaction to his little _tease_.

She smiles reluctantly at the blonde, mouthing words that brought a smile to bless his features, right before he was called off back into court. _"Fuck. You."_

Atsumu's plans were to make her enjoy this game just as much as he was.

And boy he surely was.

They had just won the 3rd set, which put them on an advantage of 2-1 against the Adlers, one more set and he could finally have his way with her. He just couldn't wait anymore, so he had to make sure they won this set. And so, with that decision buzzing through his mind, he released the brunette from her _torture_ by turning off the vibrator as he allowed his eyes to glaze over to her position in the crowd, pupils blown wide with nothing but lust.

_Yeah... Soon, Tatiana-chan... I'll unravel you between my arms._

To say the least, Miya Atsumu was excited.

* * *

Victory, at last, presented itself for him on the 4th set with a score of 26 to 24 at the favor of the Jackals, of course. Greetings, politeness, photos and what not took place in what were the longest minutes of Miya Atsumu's life. He had wanted to drop everything and go straight for Tatiana, knowing well that if he allows her to wait too much for him, she was going to end up getting tired of his shit and leave.

He wouldn't put it past her.

She had done so before.

"Congrats, Atsumu." An unexpected voice calls him from behind, surprising the setter before finally turning around and be met with the brunette who was consuming his thoughts. She looks up at him, eyes rolling in amusement as she takes in the shit-eating grin taking over his features.

"Okay, relax, you ass." She chuckles, a bit annoyed at how happy he looks. "I'm just congratulating you."

"Were you that excited, huh?" Tatiana looks up at the blonde in shock.

"Come again?"

"Oh, I will." He chuckles loudly, but leans down and whispers in her ear. " _Were ya that excited for my cock, baby?_ "

"You—!"

"Were you not?" He asks again, sweetly, softly, whispering against the shell of her ear, making a hole into her resolve. And with the way she sighs in delight against his throat, Atsumu's resolve melts with the twitch of his hardening dick at the thought of burying himself deep inside that wet cunt of hers. "Be honest, doll... And I'll give it to ya."

Tatiana rolls her eyes at his words but not wanting to prolong this any longer drags him by the sleeve of his jacket all the way to where they started.

The locker rooms.

"Here, huh?" He chuckles. "Really? That's exciting."

"No, not really. I just don't fancy the idea of your smell."

"HAH!?" Atsumu's voice grows loud at her statement, unable to hide his obvious shock and whatnot, as his reaction does nothing but put a smile into the face of the brunette.

"Go shower, you smelly asshole."

"Let me get this straight..." Atsumu tries to focus on his words. "You tellin' me I smell and not only that, you just sent me to shower?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He concludes and in a sudden and bold move, he sweeps Tatiana off from her feet, carrying her almost as if she were a sack of potatoes over his shoulders, not carrying for the complaints coming from the brunette as he guides them both to their destination.

The shower room.

"No! Miya! I'm not getting wet! I don't have clothes to change! Argh! I'm going to kill you— ** _AAAAH_**!" Her words cut off immediately, the moment, the water hits the back of her legs while Atsumu's laughing his heart out as he watches her struggle in within his arms. But he couldn't care less. So when he finally sets her down on her own two feet, he wastes no time to cage her against the shower wall, stealing a kiss from her lips that were seconds ago spewing curses at the setter.

"Come on, babe, let's get you out of those."

"You are an asshole! I told you **NO**! What fucking part you don't understand!?"

"You cute when you mad." He chuckles, not giving her rage more than a few seconds of his attention.

"Infuriating asshole!"

"Yet, you're about to fuck that same infuriating asshole, doll."

"Urgh—!"

Atsumu pulls his shirt off from his body, letting it fall to the floor, allowing Tatiana to take in the view of his sculptured muscles as he pushes the wet hair off from his face.

"Come on, I bet you are also quite _dirty._ " She doesn't miss the implication in which those words leave his lips. Especially since the only asshole to blame for such a thing was the same one looking down at her with hunger in his eyes and a dick hardened against her thighs.

But she did not want to be caught fucking in a bathroom, no matter how clean it was, since his teammates could come in at any moment.

"I'll find some clothes for us later, we'll just shower, okay?"

She should've known.

Seriously, _she should've._

"You..." She gasps at the feeling of Atsumu's teeth against her neck, marking her up as his dick grins itself against her ass. "You said...! Agh...! You said we would— we would only shower... Ah, Miya!"

"I meant it..." He chuckles, grasping the skin of her ass cheeks in between his palms, spreading them apart as he continues to rub his dick in between them. "But you just look too good, babe."

"Fucking— _Ah_!" She moans loud when starts fuckin her ass cheeks, hands roaming her curves before they rest over her breasts, squeezing, teasing, groping roughly the skin as he finds himself wanting more, wanting to be inside of her.

Atsumu wastes no more of their time before he's taking hold of his hardened cock and finally teasing her folds with intent, her position making it impossible for her to escape his grasp. Her hands were bound by one of his as he took a hold of her neck, making her lean back against his shoulder as he took in her pleads and gasps of pleasure as his owns into his mouth with a breathtaking kiss.

His shaft was begging for entrance against her core, yet, she kept her legs tight together as per his command, since the friction of her thighs against his cock felt incredibly nice, so much, that Atsumu soon found himself enjoying fucking them with purpose as Tatiana was mercilessly fucked in such a way by him, with the curve of his dick rubbing nicely against her bud of pleasure the rougher and faster he went.

"Tsumu..." She pleads with him, because it's not enough. Not anymore. "Please... I..."

She didn't want to ask it.

She didn't want to do it here.

But fuck, it felt so _good_.

"What, babe?" He starts, whispering against her ear, biting the earlobe teasingly, the head of his cock teasing her entrance with clear intent. "What do you want?"

_Fuck it._

"Fuck me up good, Miya."

He chuckles at her words, eyes clouded by lust as he slams himself deep inside of her waiting cunt. The action leaves her in a daze, star gazing behind her eyes as his pace becomes rough, almost violent, and he's constantly pushing up against that spot of hers that she so desperately wanted to feel him in, feeling herself become completely surrendered at the mercy and pleasure the blonde gifts her with.

It's so good. He feels so fucking good inside of her, tight, warm cunt, and the way she gasps in pleasure when he moves his hips up into a certain angle has him wanting to hear more of her lovely cries of pleasure.

"What did you say, baby?" He asks breathlessly, cocky. "Does my cock fuckin' ya feels better than that toy earlier?"

"Jesus _fuck_ —! **Atsumu**!" She cries against his words when he hits that spot inside her core again with deep, punctual thrusts. One. Twice. Thrice.

"Come on, doll..." He smirks. "I'm waitin'..."

"You—! God, you feel better..." She breathes out. "... _Asshole_!"

He lets out a throaty laugh. "Well, this asshole is 'bout to fuck ya into paradise."

_Cocky asshole...!_

But that asshole was also good in standing by his words because— fucking hell— if this wasn't paradise, she wasn't sure what it was. The way he worked her body to the core, fucking her in ways she had never been fucked before, felt so good, never had she felt like that before.

"Yes..." She praises him in a horse whisper. "Right there... Please... More... _Fuck me, more_."

Atsumu wastes no more time in delivering what she so much desired from him. Soon enough, she was seeing herself soaring through the skies of her release as Atsumu's pace did not lose itself in any moment, he was pounding her with every ounce of his strength; he was fucking her good just as she wanted to be fucked.

"So... so good, Tsumu... _Yes_...!" She throws her head back with eyes closed in pleasure as she whispers to him, unconsciously, by now. "Fuck me, baby. Make me cum all around that big cock of yours, _please_..."

Tatiana's words were like a catalyst against Atsumu as he delivered her into her long awaited release, her body trembling in between the blonde's arms as her voice became hoarse from the screams he pulled out from her, screams, which she was sure could have been heard all the way back into Tokyo, before Atsumu stole them into his throat with a kiss against her lips; his thrusts soon becoming erratic as he also came undone against her, with his cock releasing short spurts of his semen against her back, having pulled in time, eyes zoned in the evidence painting her back before the water washed away the remains off.

Atsumu leans down, raggedly breathing against her shoulder as he comes down from his high, as Tatiana leans back against his chest, hand caressing his cheek before he steals one slow kiss away from him, finally gathering his surroundings and realizing he had fucked her in the locker room's bathroom.

"You good?" He asks her, the question muttered against her shoulder after he leaves a kiss into the exposed skin, before he gathers soap in between his palms and proceeds to wash her back off his seed.

"I told you I didn't wanted to do it in the bathroom!" She chastises him, not making eye contact, sounding mad, but looking embarrassed more than anything.

"You weren't complainin' when I fucked you into that orgasm, baby!" He laughs against her ear, avoiding the slap coming his way as she turns around to meet his cocky aura.

"Shut up!"

"Uh, guys, I don't want to interrupt you but... Eh...What—" Meian starts, rather awkwardly, but both Atsumu and Tatiana were beyond embarrassed at what came next.

"What our embarrassed captain is trying to say is, could the filthy pigs that decided to fuck in the locker rooms' shower after contaminating it please step out? Thank you."

_Oh, Kiyoomi... there were so many better ways to phrase such a sentence. Ones that could've avoided Tatiana smacking the everlasting shit out of Atsumu, for example._


End file.
